


Love Drunk

by Reindrops



Series: Bad Date Gone Right [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: "The best relationships start with the best stories." Raven gives her maid of honor speech at Clarke's and Bellamy's wedding.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand: the sequel to The Great Escape, which I highly recommend you read if you haven't yet before reading. Thank you all so very much to those of you who encouraged me to write this sequel. I'm not sure this is exactly what you all wanted, but it's all we got. So I really hope you all enjoy!

“I’m getting married tomorrow!” Clarke yelled in the middle of the dance floor at the Dropship. Thoroughly smashed, she could barely stand, but she was having fun. Her girls had taken her out to her favorite restaurant to start, and then they’d gone bar hopping where they did karaoke, pool, and darts, depending on what was open when they got to each place.  They ended the night at the Dropship; they had to. After all, it was where it all started.

“Damn right you are!” Harper agreed, holding up her glass to clink with everyone else’s glasses. The poor girl was even more wasted than Clarke and kept missing Clarke’s glass because both of them were so unsteady on their feet.

“Whoo!” Octavia exclaimed as she fist-pumped into the air.

“Why don’t we take this party to one of the booths in the back?” Raven suggested, the soberest one there. She had promised Bellamy she’d watch out for Clarke and his sister to make sure they both didn’t do anything too crazy. Mostly to make sure they didn’t fall and hurt themselves or get lost on the way to the bathroom. 

Emori started shepherding them into the back. She hadn’t wanted to get drunk, either. She was new to the group since her and Murphy had just started dating a couple months ago, and Clarke had only invited her at Murphy’s behest. The girl was fun and witty, but she didn’t seem real comfortable with everyone, yet. Baby steps. Clarke and Raven were determined to make her feel like she belonged with the girls. 

Once they were all settled, Raven ordered some french fries and onion rings to get something into their stomachs to soak up all that beer. She wasn’t sure if it really worked like that, but the girls were complaining about being hungry, so she might as well get them what they wanted.

“Can you believe that three years ago, I met the hottest, bestest, and coolest guy in the whole world right here in this very bar?” Clarke asked as she set her drink back onto the table, nearly toppling it over. Raven reached out and grabbed it, pulling it slightly away from her.

“You’re one of the lucky ones, Clarke,” Raven told her, smiling. She was so happy for her friend. Not every day did a person meet their other half in a dingy ol’ bar.

“You want to know why I’m the luckiest girl in the world?” Clarke stage whispered, leaning over the booth to look each girl in the eye. Everyone leaned forward to hear what she had to say. “Because I get the guy, and I have all of you girls as friends. I’m not missing out on anything. I have the coolest squad. And the best fiancé waiting for me at home. Thank you, guys, for being here for me.”

Everyone was smiling. Clarke didn’t get mushy like this often, so it was a treat to hear her singing their praises. “We feel pretty lucky knowing you, too,” Harper told her.

“I’m so glad my brother met you!” Octavia said, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

“You’re one of the good ones, Griffin,” Emori smiled. It was the nicest thing she’d ever said to Clarke.

“You’re the best,” Raven agreed.

“No, you guys are the best!” Clarke insisted.

“Clarke, we know we’re the best,” Raven told her. “We just also think you’re the best.”

“We’re all the best!” Clarke exclaimed, trying to stand up in the booth, but then she caught sight of the waitress heading towards their table, a tray in her hands. 

The waitress handed out their food, which settled them all down long enough to eat. Then they wanted another round and to go dance. Raven allowed one more round and then cut them off. She figured Clarke better be coherent enough tomorrow for the wedding. Raven was thankful they were doing a giant sleepover at Clarke and Bellamy’s house. It would definitely make it easier to put everyone into the same cab going to the same place. 

The girls stayed out until the bar closed. By then, they were all falling from their highs. Most of them fell asleep in the cab ride.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Clarke got out of the Lyft and smiled, looking up at the three story, four-bedroom house she and Bellamy had purchased about a year and a half into their relationship. They’d gotten it for a steal because it had needed some major work. But Bellamy was handy, and Clarke wasn’t opposed to some hard work. It was one of those old, Victorian style homes with a wrap-around porch. They didn’t have a huge backyard, but it was decent sized. Clarke loved this house. It was theirs. Something they had built together.

They stumbled inside trying to be quiet, but they found the boys in the kitchen drinking water and pilfering food out of the fridge. All but Lincoln looked to be about as drunk as Clarke and Harper. Bellamy glanced up as they came in, and a smile broke onto his face when he saw his fiancé. “Looks like someone had fun,” he said.

Clarke nodded her head vigorously in response.

“How was your bachelor party?” Octavia asked.

“The best,” he grinned. They’d gone paintballing and then bar hopping, too. There had even been talk of a strip club. They needed to uphold the bachelor party tradition, according to Jasper.

“You ready to get hitched. Now’s your last chance to run,” Clarke said as she sauntered over to Bellamy.

“Spending the rest of my life with you doesn’t scare me,” Bellamy assured her as he pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. Everyone groaned and dispersed from the kitchen. Murphy and Emori were sharing one spare room, Monty and Harper another, and Lincoln and Octavia had the last one. Jasper, Raven, and Miller had the couches and a blow-up mattress. It was nice having a house big enough to hold so many people.

Clarke smiled and pulled Bellamy behind her upstairs towards their room. They were both too drunk to do much of anything other than cuddle, but they had the rest of their lives to make up for lost time.

* * *

_ “Bellamy, where are you taking me?” Clarke laughed as he steered her by the shoulders down a gravel path. They were going too slowly for Clarke, but Bellamy didn’t want her to trip. _

_ Bellamy had told her he had a surprise and insisted she put on a blindfold before she was allowed in the car. She did as instructed, and tried to get answers out of him the entire fifteen-minute car ride. Bellamy only laughed and told her to be patient. When he finally parked, Clarke tried to take off the blindfold, but he grabbed her hands, telling her he was going to take it off when he was ready. He helped her out of the car and lead her along a path. Clarke noted that she walked on an uneven path and tried to imagine where they could be, but she came up blank. _

_ “Remember to keep an open mind,” he told her. Suddenly the gravel turned to pavement, and then Bellamy told her to stop walking. “One.” He rubbed her shoulders gently, teasingly. “Two.” He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “Three.” His hands pulled the blindfold off, and Clarke was staring at a run down, dilapidated house. _

_ She frowned but didn’t say anything. The porch was sagging, and the stairs were broken. Bellamy ran forward, hopped up onto the porch and beckoned Clarke up with him. She followed, glancing at the exterior of the house. The siding was worn and missing in certain places. The doors and windows looked solid enough. The door was unlocked, and Bellamy pushed it open, steering Clarke inside first. There was a grand staircase that spiraled up to the second story, a balcony overlooking the foyer, which opened up into a great big living room with a fireplace on one side. The living room had a sliding door that could turn the living room into two rooms. She could tell the floor was the original hardwood floors that were in surprisingly good shape. _

_ The living room opened into the dining room, which had horrible patterned wallpaper. There was a beautiful hanging chandelier over where the dining table would go. It was dusty and in need of some polish, but otherwise, it was in decent shape.  Leaving the room, she headed into the kitchen, which left much to be desired. The countertops had the top peeling off, there wasn’t any appliances, and the floor was all scratched and gross. _

_ Bellamy followed along behind as Clarke went through the house, offering commentary on how the house was supposed to have looked when it was initially built. He didn’t offer up anything else. He wanted to see if Clarke’s vision of what could be matched his own. She really was considering everything, taking her time in each room as if imagining what it could be or might have been at one time. _

_ Finally, after they had roamed through the upstairs and the basement, which wasn’t even finished but would require a lot of work, they found themselves back outside staring up at the house. They hadn’t said much in the last twenty minutes. Bellamy hadn’t wanted to push, and Clarke was still thinking everything through. _

_ Unable to take the silence anymore, Bellamy turned to Clarke and asked what she thought about it. She smiled up at him. “It’s perfect.” _

_ “Really? You don’t think it’s too much work?” Bellamy asked, relieved. _

_ “Oh no. It’s going to be so much work,” she told him. “But when has that ever stopped us?” _

_ “God, I love you,” Bellamy kissed her, wrapping his arms over her shoulders. “I was worried you’d take one look and run in the other direction.” _

_ “I wanted to at first,” Clarke admitted. “But as I went through the house, I could practically see what our lives might be like when we finish with it.” _

_ “Clarke Griffin, you are the perfect woman. You get me in ways no one else does,” he said, suddenly serious. “I brought Octavia here, and she hated it. Thought it wasn’t worth the money. When I look at this house, I can see our future together in it. Side by side. Forever. Me and you. What do you say?” _

_ Beaming, Clarke replied, “I say that sounds like the best thing in the world.” _

_ “I can’t imagine my life without you,” Bellamy told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little, black box. Dropping to one knee, he opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. It was wasn’t a huge rock, more modest. But it simple and perfect. “Will you start the next phase of our lives together with me? Will you move into this house with me? Will you marry me? Will you grow old with me?” _

_ Clarke fell to her knees in front of Bellamy, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes. Yes. Yes. To all of it. Yes.” Pulling Bellamy in for kiss, Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. Can one burst with happiness and love? Because she certainly felt like she might. _

* * *

Clarke woke up to Bellamy’s lips on her skin, “What were you dreaming about?” he asked her. “You were making weird noises in your sleep.”

She gave him a look, “What kind of weird noises?”

He rolled on top of her, peppering her collarbone with kisses. “Happy, content sighs, I guess? I don’t know how to describe it. But you were smiling, so it must have been good.”

She smiled, running a hand through Bellamy’s curls. “It was good. I had a dream about the day you proposed.”

He smiled into her skin, “That was a good day.”

She murmured her agreement, relishing the feel of Bellamy on top of her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her. “You were pretty drunk last night.”

Clarke chuckled, “I have the start of a headache, my stomach’s empty, and I have the worst taste in my mouth at the moment. But otherwise, not too bad. Raven made sure I drank lots of water last night, so I have her to thank for not feeling worse.”

“Breakfast should take care of all that,” Bellamy told her.

“You know,” Clarke said, changing the topic, “This morning is the last morning I’ll wake up as Clarke Griffin. Tomorrow I’ll wake up as Clarke Blake.”

“I like the sound of that,” Bellamy told her, reaching up to kiss her on the cheek.

“I’m glad you do. It sounds weird,” she said.

Bellamy chuckled. “You could have stuck with Griffin. I didn’t mind changing my last name or neither of us changing our last names. You know I was flexible.”

“I know. But I wanted to change it. It’ll just take some getting used to,” she assured him. “Now, I better get up or your sister’s going to come barge in here to get me.”

“Five more minutes,” Bellamy said as he wrapped his arms around her body, shifting so that they could be more comfortable. “I want to just sit here and relish how this feels.”

Clarke hummed in agreement, holding him to her.

Bellamy really did make Clarke feel like the luckiest girl in the world. He was so understanding and compassionate and caring. She knew from the get go that he was all those things and more after watching him with Octavia. Not to mention she had saved her the night they met. Not everyone would have done something to stop what was already in motion, but he had, and it showed her what his true character was actually like.

If someone had asked her if she was going to marry the guy who had roofied the date that had first tried to roofie her, she would have said no. It was a crazy story, something she couldn’t believe had actually happened. But it had, and it was a story they both loved telling people. It had been so easy after that night to fit into each other’s lives. Both were busy, but both made time for the other. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Bellamy was the first guy Clarke had been with that was so open. They communicated about their issues before they became problems.

While they had grown up in two different worlds- Clarke in one of privilege and Bellamy in one on the wrong side of the tracks- they had so much in common. They’d both suffered and lost, and now they could grow and mature together. It was funny how life works sometimes.

* * *

_ “Tell me more about this guy you’ve started dating. I need to know what you’re getting yourself into,” Raven told her. “I need to know some dirt before we meet.” _

_ “Raven, if I’m not worried, you shouldn’t be worried,” Clarke assured her. _

_ The two were in Clarke’s kitchen attempting to make a parmesan chicken dish Clarke had found the recipe to online. Clarke was in charge of the chicken and Raven was in charge of the sauce. Really, it was working out quite well. Clarke was better at this than she thought. _

_ “I’m not worried, per se,” Raven shook her head as she dipped her spoon into the sauce. Scooping up a bit, she took a finger to sample from the spoon. She returned the spoon and decided to add some more seasoning. “I just want to get a feel for the guy. If he doesn’t mesh well with your friends, what good is he?” _

_ Clarke laughed, but Raven wasn’t wrong. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if her best friend didn’t approve of him. Bellamy was bringing his sister at Clarke’s insistence. He was up against the scrutiny of Raven Reyes. It was only fair she was up against his sister’s judgement of her. Might as well get both first meetings done at the same time. No time like the present and all that, she’d told him. _

_ She wondered where her sense of calm had come from when she’d told Bellamy this was a good idea. She knew Raven would like Bellamy. He had the sort of sarcastic humor Raven liked. He was sweet and a bit of nerd. Raven was awesome. Everyone loved Raven. What Clarke was nervous about was Octavia. She didn’t know much about his sister other than the fact that she had basically led a sheltered life up until she was about sixteen and then she sort of rebelled. She was dating a guy that was older than Bellamy, and she was really into kickboxing and martial arts. That was it. They seemed like they’d have the least in common. _

_ A knock at the door set Clarke’s heart into palpitations. But she set down the last plate, exchanged a look with Raven, and hurried down the hall to answer the door.  There was Bellamy, dark curls, brown eyes, all freckles smiling down at her. He was holding a bottle of wine in one hand, which he offered to her. “Didn’t know what else to bring, and I know how much you love wine.” _

_ She grinned as she accepted it, “Thank you.” _

_ Bellamy leaned down to give her a kiss before stepping aside to introduce his sister, who had dark, straight hair, which she had braided at the sides of her head to pull her hair out of her face. She wore tight, waist high, skinny jeans and flowing blue blouse under a black leather jacket. She looked really badass, Clarke thought. “This is Octavia, my sister I’ve told you about. Octavia, this is Clarke, my girlfriend.” _

_ Clarke tried not to look like a smiling idiot upon hearing Bellamy calling her his girlfriend. They weren’t in high school. They were mature adults. Yes, that’s what she was. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Octavia,” Clarke told her as she stepped aside to let the Blake siblings step into the apartment. “I can take your jackets.” She hung up each jacket in the hallway closet and then ushered them down the small hallway, which opened up into the kitchen, where Raven was plating the chicken. _

_ Raven glanced up as they all filed into the room, “This must be roofie guy?” _

_ Bellamy chuckled and exchanged an amused glance with Clarke. Octavia looked really confused as she stared at her big brother, “Roofie guy?” she repeated. _

_ “Uh,” Bellamy looked a little embarrassed now as he tried to find the right words. “I told you Clarke and I met during one of my shifts at Dropship, but what I didn’t tell you was that she was with another guy that tried to roofie her drink, but I wasn’t about to let him roofie anyone, so I switched their drinks. About a half an hour later, down he went. The paramedics and police came. It was a whole thing.” _

_ Octavia frowned and gave Clarke a reproachful look, “And you liked him after that?” _

_ Clarke shrugged, “I’m a sucker for a guy who roofies my dates.” Then she went serious for a moment, “Bellamy did save me that night. I have no idea where I would have ended up. Definitely down a road I did not want to be on.” _

_ “Anyone would have done it,” Bellamy tried to shrug it off as he headed for the dining table. _

_ “No, only you would roofie the roofier. Most people would have just called him out on it,” Raven said as she grabbed the rest of the food and headed for the dining table as well. _

_ Clarke gave Octavia a smile, “He did a good thing. The creep deserved it.” _

_ “No, I know he did. I’m just surprised he got a girlfriend out of the whole thing. My brother’s a bit awkward and a bit of an asshole. Usually the two don’t mix well,” Octavia told her, finally returning a smile. _

_ “I can also be an awkward asshole, so it works,” Clarke gestured Octavia to the dining table as well, and they took their seats. _

_ “You two are perfect for each other,” Octavia remarked as she sat next to her brother. Clarke caught Bellamy’s eye, and they shared a smile. _

_ As they started eating, Raven asked Bellamy the basics. What he did for a living, his hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Finally, Bellamy decided to ask a question of his own, “So how did you and Clarke become friends? How’d you meet?” _

_ Clarke and Raven exchanged a look. “Well, when I was senior in college, I met this boy,” Clarke began. “His name was Finn, and he was so charming and sweet. Basically, everything I was looking for in a guy. He surprised me with flowers for no reason, I’d come home after a long day to have supper already made. He always seemed to know what I needed. So, I’m thinking the relationship is going pretty well. We were dating for a few months. I think I’m going to go to his apartment and surprise him for a change. I get there, and Raven and he were making out on his couch!” _

_ Bellamy was staring at Clarke with a look of horror and sympathy. Octavia was just frowning at the girls, unsure what the make of the situation. _

_ “So, Finn and I grew up as next-door neighbors. He was the boy next door, and we’d basically been together our whole lives. We were engaged the year before the incident. I had gone to college across the country. I always said I was never going to go back. It was too stifling, and I wanted to see the world and experience something new. So, I left. Finn came out and visited all the time up until his senior year. He told me he was busy with his thesis, and I believed him. But I had some vacation time to use up at my job, and I missed him. I didn’t quite hate it over here as much as I did when I left; I’d grown up some. So, I decided to surprise Finn. Everything was great for the first few days until little Miss Sunshine here barged in on us,” Raven explained, giving Clarke a grin. _

_ “The rest is pretty much history. We both dumped him of course and met up a couple weeks after that to sort of size each other up. And then we realized we were both awesome and should be friends,” Clarke shrugged like this was the sort of thing that happened all the time. _

_ “And so, then we did become friends,” Raven finished. _

_ “You have the weirdest stories on how you meet people,” Bellamy told Clarke and then he turned to Raven and said, “You can never give me crap for how Clarke and I met. I didn’t become friends with my fiancé’s other woman.” _

_ Raven grinned at him and shrugged, “The best relationships start with the best stories.” _

_ She wasn’t wrong. _

* * *

“Clarke, Bellamy, I am so happy for you both,” Abby Griffin pulled them both into a tight hug. “I wish you both many many many years of happiness.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Clarke smiled at her. They’d had a bit of a bumpy road, but she was so glad they’d worked through their issues and moved on. It was nice having her mom’s support and love in her life again. Now that she was down this new path of her life, she desperately wanted her mom to be a part of it.

Suddenly the sound of people hitting their silverware against their glasses sounded through the reception hall. Bellamy and Clarke smiled at each other, knowing this would be the first of many that this would happen. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulled herself up into his to give him a kiss. When they parted, the guests were cheering, and they all made their way back to their respective chairs.

Raven was standing off to the side, holding up the microphone with the biggest grin on her face. It was time for the speeches. Clarke and Bellamy settled in, waiting with rapt attention for Raven to begin. “I just want to start off by thanking everyone for coming out and sharing this wonderful day with us. I’m Raven Reyes, best friend of Clarke Griffin. Clarke made me promise not to tell any embarrassing stories of her- because boy, do I have a lot to choose from.” Raven paused to smile knowingly at Clarke as everyone laughed. Clarke stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“I’ve known Clarke for several years,” Raven continued, “Through that time together, we’ve done what all best friends do: cried, laughed, survived the trials of adulthood, and grown up. We were the perfect duo. Clarke was always working late at the hospital and never really went out, and that’s when I came in with all the nagging. I’d finally get her to go out with us, and we always came back with some of the best stories.” She exchanged a knowing look with Clarke. “Stories Clarke refuses to let me share with you all. But find me throughout the night, and I might be able to entertain you for a while.”

Clarke laughed. She was surprised Raven didn’t just tell the most embarrassing stories just because she could.

“When I first met Clarke, it was in less than ideal circumstances. Boys, am I right?” she paused as a couple people chuckled. “But when did that ever stop Clarke Griffin? I mean, she met most everyone in our friend group in less than ideal circumstances. I’ll get back to how Bellamy and she met in a moment. But she met Jasper when he was high as a kite on the side of the street because he got lost, and she helped him back to his dorm he was sharing with Monty, who was also high as a kite and giving himself a pep talk in his mirror. She met Murphy for the first time in a hospital room after he got into a fist fight and needed some stitches. Clarke, by nature, wants to help people. She puts others before herself, and that’s how I know she and Bellamy will be perfect. He worries about other people more than himself. So, I figure together, they’re perfect.  They have each other to worry about, so they’re both always covered.”

Clarke’s face was turning a little red with all the praise Raven was giving her, and Bellamy squeezed her hand. She glanced up at him and smiled, knowing Raven hit the nail on the head. They never needed to worry about themselves. She had Bellamy to worry about her and he had her to worry about him.

“I don’t know how many people present today actually know the story of how these two met, but it’s one for the weird books,” Raven was grinning ear to ear. She loved telling this story. “I had made Clarke go out with this guy we had met a week or so prior. She hadn’t wanted to, but I pushed. I kept telling her she needed to get out more. She was practically living at the hospital at that point. In a moment of weakness, she caved and went on this date. Dinner and drinks. They ended up at the Dropship, where Bellamy happened to be their bartender, and it was love at first sight for the poor bastard. Except she was there with someone else. So he just did his job, got their drinks and gave them space. Clearly, he couldn’t stop watching the two of them, because when Clarke left for the bathroom, Bellamy noticed her date slip something into her drink,” a couple gasps were heard through the room. Obviously not everyone had heard this story. Clarke was starting to feel self conscious. Like everyone was judging her for her poor decisions in men. “Most people would have called the guy out on it, kicked him to the curb, or called the police. What does our boy Bellamy do? He switches the drinks when Clarke’s date is distracted so that the guy is drinking the drink he roofied! Good thing they ordered the same drink, huh? So after about a half an hour, the guy just sort of collapses. Poor Clarke has no idea what’s going on and wants to do her doctorly duty and help this guy. But Bellamy tells her to leave him alone and just drags the guy into the back. And then he explains what happened. His heroics had Clarke swooning, and she decided to go home with the guy who roofied her roofier. The perfect love story, really.” Raven paused and glanced over at Clarke.

Clarke was gesturing for her to hurry it up. Their guests didn’t need to know how quickly she had slept with Bellamy. Not that that should be an issue, but a lot of her mom’s friends that were present were pretty conservative, and she didn’t want to traumatize anyone. 

Raven just stuck her tongue out at Clarke before she continued, “Now, the first time I ever met Bellamy was about three or so months into their relationship. Clarke was pretty smitten, but she’d have to be to keep seeing the guy that roofied her date’s drink- even if he did save her from what could have been a very horrible night. We cooked for Bellamy and his sister. That’s how you know it’s serious. I think we’d only ever cooked anything from scratch on the holidays, but Clarke wanted the night to go perfectly. She never usually cared what anyone thought of her, but she really wanted Octavia to like her and she really wanted me to like Bellamy. I was skeptical. He has a little bit of a resting bitch face, and I thought he looked a little too much like the bad boy type. More my type than Clarke’s. The dinner obviously didn’t scare him off, and he kept coming back and hanging out with us at the apartment. I think I knew they were going to be together forever before Clarke or Bellamy did. You could just tell in the way he looks at Clarke- like she’s the sun and he’d die without the light. You couldn’t find two people more perfectly complementary. What one lacks, the other has. Clarke understands Bellamy in ways no one else does and vice versa. Except when it comes to being nerds. Then they’re both too much over the top,” Raven shook her head at them, knowing they’d never change and knowing she wouldn’t want them any other way.

“So, here’s to Bellamy and Clarke,” Raven raised her champagne glass high in the air towards the happy couple. “May the rest of your lives be as entertaining and interesting as the night you met.”

Shouts of approval and agreement rang out before everyone drank to the Blakes’ honor. Clarke stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, “I’m actually surprised that wasn’t nearly as bad as I imagine you were going to make it.”

“I thought about it. What a better time than when I have your entire family and friends eating up my every word?” Raven hugged Clarke tightly. “But this day’s been perfect, and I didn’t want to embarrass you on your big day. You look beautiful, by the way.”

Clarke pulled back, “Thank you. You know I love you right?”

Raven stepped back to take a seat in her chair, “Clarke, I know. And I love you, too.”

The rest of the night was spent socializing with all the guests, dancing, and lots and lots of drinking. It really had been a perfect day, Clarke mused. Everything had gone as smoothly as weddings possibly could. And as she looked out over the dance floor at her husband doing some funky dancing with Jasper and Monty, she couldn’t help but wonder how a person could ever be any happier than she was at that moment.

Her heart was full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I owe this to those of you who prompted me to do so. Please take a moment and let me know what you thought of this one! Let me know what you would like to see more of- either in this 'verse or in another capacity.  
> I appreciate all of your kudos and subscriptions as well! Love you all!


End file.
